


Taste of Home

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Homesickness, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Mila's no babysitter, but she's notcompletelyheartless.





	Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Babysitting a sulky eleven-year-old on Valentine's Day was impossible, Mila reflected. Even bribes hadn't helped. 

"We did better things at home," he said, though he'd eaten the candy bar quickly enough.

She rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

"Grandpa used to make pastila," he said. "It was the best. Grandpa can cook anything."

Mila bit back the sarcasm on the tip of her tongue. Of course the kid was missing his grandfather. She'd been a wreck her first year away. "Anything, huh?"

He nodded.

"Well, I can cook too," she said. "Come on, let's go to the store, we'll need honey."


End file.
